


(Not) Everyone Leaves In The End

by bttmzzt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: chengcheng just miss his gege and jiejie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttmzzt/pseuds/bttmzzt
Summary: uh... happy Reading?





	(Not) Everyone Leaves In The End

**Author's Note:**

> uh... happy Reading?

 

Chengcheng finds Bingbing in his older friend, who is also their group leader Zhu Zhengting. Chengcheng listed all the similarity of his sister and Zhengting in his head, both of them love face sheets, skin care and even make time for him to do it together. Bingbing babied him because he’s a lot younger than her, Zhengting babied him because he thought that chengcheng was adorable when he first came as a trainee, both of them are mischievous and childish but also mature and loving. The list goes on until Chengcheng realized that Zhengting is literally Bingbing’s mirror. As much as he hates it, it’s true, even Justin pointed that out after just a month of being together as trainees.

Chengcheng is very comfortable around Zhengting, because he’ll miss Bingbing less, and have someone who actually around him almost 24/7, the rest of the Yuehua trainees is the bonus.

 

***

 

Idol producer is a new challenge for Chengcheng. For the first time in his life, he stepped into his sister world, the world in front of the camera and on the spotlight. Everything was okay at first until he realized something.

 

Zhengting is weird, nowadays.

 

After the PPAP performance something changed, Zhengting is happier and more cheerful like he wants all the attention for himself somehow. _Just like how Bing-jie when she fell in love_. Chengcheng shakes his head and swats away the thoughts of Zhengting falling in love with someone, because the last time Zhengting fall in love, Zhengting comeback to the yuehua dorm crying, and after that night he hates Hong Eunki with passion for making his gege cry. Just like how he hates every single one of Bingbing’s ex.

 

***

 

Chengcheng eyes is fixed to xukun and Zhengting laughing together, the end is near, next week is their last stage together as Idol Producer trainees, the last stage together with all the trainees. He knows that Xukun and Zhengting are getting closer, after PPAP they start hanging out together more.

Chengcheng thought it was okay because at the end of the day Zhengting is will always be his gege, not Xukun’s.

 

Or so, he thought.

 

***

 

“Zheng-ge… today are— where are you going?” Chengcheng looks at Zhengting who’s fixing his hair in front of the mirror and he steps aside when the older turn around looking all good and smiley.

 

_He’s going out Cheng… again._

 

“oh, Chengcheng! I’ll be going out with Kunkun okay? The food is already in the fridge, and once Justin comeback from the schedule you guys can re-heat it whenever!”

 

With that, the older dashed out, automatically attached to his boyfriend. **China’s** **sweetheartS** people said. After debuting with Nine Percent, Zhengting and Xukun somehow become inseparable, there are a lot of rumors out there talking about the duo’s relationship but the company said that it’s all good because they got a lot of publication without paying and as long as the couple avoids all the problematic place they’re safe.

Chengcheng sighs and walk back to his room with Justin and put the face mask back to the drawer.

 

 

_Grow up, Chengcheng._

_You’re acting like a baby right now._

Without anyone knowing, Chengcheng rubs his face to wipe away the tears that spilled.

 

 

***

 

Zhengting staring blankly at his ice tea, watching as the ice cubes slowly melt and mixed with the sweet tea he just made. Zhengting knows something wrong because Chengcheng is avoiding him, he acts like he is not but Zhengting feels it, Chengcheng is getting distant.

He told Xukun about that and Xukun just said he was thinking too much. No, Zhengting knows his little brother, his xiao didi, his _son_.

He wants to know why Chengcheng is getting distant, and he will get the answer, he will squeeze the answer out of the younger boy if needed.

It’s been a month that Zhengting and Chengcheng have a normal conversation without having the younger ended up leaving him alone. They usually have this midnight talk but there’s none nowadays, Chengcheng will be sleeping earlier all the time.

 

***

 

“cheng… did I do something wrong?”

 

Finally a day off, where Zhengting can have a real talk. But as usual, Chengcheng act like there’s nothing happening between them, and it makes Zhengting frustrated.

 

“What are you talking about? You didn’t do anything wrong…” Chengcheng answered

 

“No, you are avoiding me. I want to know what did I do wrong, Fan Chengcheng” Zhengting sits beside Chengcheng on the sofa and just like he predicted it was silence before Chengcheng stands up, but when he was about to leave Zhengting grabs his hand and pull him back so he was sitting down again.

“Cheng, see??” Zhengting said.

 

_Grow up Chengcheng…_

 

“I want to take a nap.” Chengcheng lied, he yanks his hand out of Zhengthing’s hold and making Zhengting quite shocked and kinda stunned.

 

Since when Chengcheng becomes that violent?.

 

“FAN CHENGCHENG!” Zhengting shouted before walking towards the younger room, blocking the door before Chengcheng can close it again.

 

Chengcheng walk towards the bed and sits down on his bed, the commotion caused the members to gather up but no one was brave enough to get into the room except Justin, because if this is Yuehua’s problem he must be there to help too.

 

"Chengcheng, you’re avoiding me and I know it, I just want to know why, are you mad at me?” Zhengting asked.

 

Chengcheng shakes his head.

 

“then why?” zhengting asked again.

 

Silence.

 

“Cheng if you don't tell me what's wrong then-"

 

Zhengting's words were cut off, not by words but by how Chengcheng suddenly looks up at him with teary eyes.

 

"Why? Why should I tell you? WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU EVERYTHING WHEN YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ME ANYMORE?!"

 

"cheng-"

 

"IN THE END EVERYONE LEAVES! AND I'LL BE ALONE! I WILL GET OVER IT! BING JIE LEFT ME FOR LICHEN GE AND NOW YOU'LL LEAVE ME TOO BECAUSE YOU HAVE KUN GE!"

 

Chengcheng exploded, and Zhengting feels like he was shot. Did he really neglect the younger like that? When he was the one who swears that he will protect and take care of Chengcheng that one night, Chengcheng’s first night as a trainee in yuehua…

 

"IN THE END NO ONES CARE! EVERYONE LEAVES YOU FOR OTHER PERSON!"

 

"CHENG! I care okay?!" Justin butts in, he walked to the bed and sit beside the older boy.

 

Chengcheng is crying now, not that little sobs, he is having a break down right now and Zhengting can’t help but feel really bad and shed some tears too.

 

"YOU ARE NOT MY JIEJIE OR ZHENGTING GE! I JUST WANT MY THEM TO BE AROUND! All bing jie talk about is his fiancee all you talk about is xukun now!"

 

Zhengting wipes his tears and walk towards the two of his younger brothers and hugs them. Chengcheng who is still crying hugs the older back immediately, while Justin’s instinct is to hug Chengcheng, and Zhengting whispering sorry and sweet words to calm the other down.

 

Sometimes they forget that Chengcheng is only 19 and he needs them, and Zhengting really does feel sorry.

 

"I just miss you guys a lot... You don't have time for mask anymore just like jie” Chengcheng sobs, voice cracking and Zhengting can feel his heart clenching in every hiccup.

“You never includes me in anything anymore just like her” Chengcheng said between sobs and hiccups, nuzzling his face to Zhengting’s shoulder. “I want to help you… choose your outfit too- it was my job! Not Xukun!"

 

That night, Yuehua line sleeps in one bed, all cuddled up together, Zhengting whispering sweet words and telling the kids that they’re still his priority and apologizing all night long.

 

***

 

The next day,

 

“Chengcheng! eat your lunch! I was out for a bit and now you lock the door? We have schedules in 2 hours!”

 

Zhengting bangs on the door and after some minutes, Zhengting can hear Chengcheng whining.

 

“Cheng?” Zhengting turns around and looks at Xiaogui and Justin standing behind him with a wide grin. “okay you two, what did you guys do?” He asked.

 

“I…” Justin started.

“We…” Xiaogui corrected. “Because it was my idea…”

“Right…” Justin pulls out his handphone. “We, perhaps… tell Bingbing jie about last night event? And now Bing jie called Chengcheng—”

 

He was about to finish his words when the door opens just like it was a cue, revealing Chengcheng

 

“baobao! You’re alive!” Justin exclaimed, and Xiaogui laughed.

 

And all Zhengting know next is there are three children running around the dorm and there’s a lot of screaming and laughter, and Xukun sitting on the sofa looking at him before burst out laughing.

 

All he can think about is that all is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed I know, and kinda bad.  
> I'm sorry for all the grammar error because English is not my mother language.
> 
> and btw,  
> Come and bother me on twitter @bttmzt


End file.
